L'Absence
by Isajackson
Summary: OS Sorte de suite au zode Sunday la réaction de certains personnages à la mort de Carson moi aussi j'ai été traumatisée par ce zode !


**Spoiler : 3x14 Sunday**

**Saison : Saison 3**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi malheureusement !!**

**Résumé : OS – sorte de suite au zode Sunday – réaction de certains personnages à la mort de Carson… moi aussi j'ai été traumatisée par ce zode !!**

**Note de l'auteur : comme vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est une songfic. J'ai été inspirée par une magnifique chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman (bah oui encore !! mais c'est pas ma faute, si ce mec est un génie et que tout ce qu'il écrit m'inspire autant !!) que ma sœur m'a fait découvrir il y a peu. Et comme en plus je venais de voir le zode Sunday, voilà ce que ça a donné.**

**L'Absence**

La flag team venait de rentrer d'une mission de routine. John venait de poser jumper 1 dans le hangar. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et Teyla et Ronon sortirent. Il se tourna vers Rodney au moment où celui-ci se levait.

- attendez Rodney dit John

- pourquoi ? répondit le scientifique

- il faut qu'on parle

- ah oui et de quoi ?

- je m'inquiète pour vous… commença John

- ah c'est nouveau ça ! vous vous inquiétez pour moi maintenant ! ironisa la canadien

- Rodney ! s'écria John qui commençait à sentir monter la colère. Laissez moi terminer ce que j'ai à vous dire, ensuite vous pourrez faire tous les commentaires que vous voudrez

Le scientifique grommela dans sa barbe mais ne répondit rien. John pris une large inspiration et se lança.

- vous avez beaucoup changé. Vous n'êtes plus le même, vous restez des heures sans dire un mot et pire encore, plus une seule plainte non plus.

- et alors ? vous devriez être content non ? répliqua Rodney

- eh ben non. Ça m'inquiète car vous n'êtes plus le même depuis que… Carson est parti acheva Sheppard en soupirant

À ces mots, Rodney pâli et ses yeux se remplirent brusquement de larmes. Il se détourna pour les cacher à John.

_**Le tango lent de ton sang dans mes veines**_

_**J'entends battre ta vie plus que la mienne**_

_**Quand la nuit rapproche ceux qui sont loin**_

_**Un matin prend ma place et je m'éteins.**_

John s'approcha doucement du canadien et posa une main sur son épaule. Mais Rodney se dégagea brutalement et s'éloigna vers le fond du jumper. John ferma mentalement la porte arrière, les enfermant tous les deux.

- Rodney…

- foutez moi la paix ! cria le canadien d'une voix cassée en s'éloignant de lui.

- écoutez, je comprends ce que vous ressentez, vous savez il était aussi mon ami et il me manque beaucoup aussi

- non ! vous ne comprenez rien ! il était le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurai jamais plus ! cria Rodney avant de fondre en larmes.

John le regarda, bouche bée. Là, pour le coup, il était soufflé. Lui qui pensait être le meilleur ami du canadien, il s'était bien trompé. Rodney se laissa glisser le long de la paroi du jumper et releva les genoux contre sa poitrine.

Le chagrin du scientifique lui faisait mal. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Oh, il l'avait bien vu pleurer à l'enterrement de Carson, en Ecosse mais pas de cette manière. John, lui n'avait pas versé une larme. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'était pas triste, au contraire, Carson lui manquait énormément mais il avait appris à cacher ses sentiments. Il était le chef militaire d'Atlantis et de ce fait, il ne pouvait montrer ses faiblesses.

_**Nulle envie, nulle pensée pour personne**_

_**L'absence à tout prix que l'on me pardonne**_

_**Quand on n'est même plus la moitié d'un**_

_**Comme un billet déchiré ne vaut rien**_

Doucement, Sheppard s'approcha de Rodney et s'assis à côté de lui. Le corps du scientifique était parcouru de longs frissons tandis qu'il sanglotait, le visage enfoui contre ses genoux.

John ne fit pas un geste de plus. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le canadien. Celui-ci sembla se calmer et releva la tête. Il renifla et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche.

- je suis désolé murmura t'il

- de quoi ? demanda John surpris

- je ne sais pas, d'avoir craqué comme ça… mais… il me manque tellement…

- je sais murmura John, à moi aussi

- ah oui ?

- ben oui pourquoi ?

- eh bien on ne dirait pas ! répliqua Rodney sèchement. Puis il se releva et alla s'asseoir à l'avant du jumper.

- écoutez Rodney ! ce n'est pas parce que je ne montre pas ce que je ressens que je ne ressens rien ! s'écria John en colère. Il me manque bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! il était mon ami aussi ! il m'a sauvé la vie je ne sais combien de fois ! et ça, ça créé des liens… la voix de Sheppard se brisa et il se détourna afin que Rodney ne remarque pas son trouble.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma subitement. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était vrai, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de l'absence de Carson. John porta la main à son visage et se pinça l'arrête du nez en poussant un soupir tremblé. Il cherchait visiblement à retenir ses larmes.

- Colonel je… commença Rodney

- c'est bon Rodney l'interrompit le militaire

Puis il se dirigea vers le siège du pilote afin d'exécuter la commande pour ouvrir la porte arrière. Il était plus que temps de rejoindre les autres. Mais au moment, où il s'assit, John donna un violent coup de poing sur le tableau de bord.

- et merde ! cria t'il avant d'éclater en sanglots à son tour et de s'effondrer la tête sur ses bras repliés.

_**Les saisons ne sont plus que de passage**_

_**Les couleurs ont déserté mes images**_

_**Je reverrai tout quand tu seras là**_

_**Je repeindrai tout quand tu reviendras.**_

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Rodney se contenta de le fixer en silence. Trop abasourdi pour pouvoir dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il n'avait jamais vu le militaire comme ça. Sheppard était parfois dur, implacable avec ses ennemis et parfois il faisait montre d'un sens de l'humour disons discutable mais jamais il ne s'était laisser aller de cette manière devant l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Puis, le canadien fini par bouger et s'approcha du militaire. Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. John se laissa aller contre lui et ses pleurs se calmèrent.

- vous êtes satisfait ? murmura le militaire en relevant la tête

- je suis un imbécile répondit le canadien en secouant la tête.

- non, vous êtes malheureux c'est tout fit simplement John en actionnant la commande d'ouverture de la porte arrière. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller ajouta t'il.

Rodney acquiesça et il suivi le militaire hors du petit vaisseau.

_**Je reverrai tout quand tu seras là**_

_**Je repeindrai tout quand tu reviendras.**_

- je suis sûr que de là-haut il nous surveille murmura Rodney en levant les yeux.

- mieux que ça, il veille sur vous fit une voix derrière le canadien. Une voix avec un accent inimitable.

Rodney se retourna d'un bloc et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'écossais.

- Carson ? je… vous…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter un mot, l'apparition avait disparu. Le canadien se tourna vers John qui souriait.

- vous l'avez vu vous aussi ? je veux dire… j'ai pas rêvé hein ?

- non Rodney je l'ai vu aussi…

Les deux hommes soupirèrent tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la baie des jumpers.

- bye Carson **(1)** murmurèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

**FIN**

**(1) **dernière phrase du zode Sunday prononcée par mon Roro après la magnifique scène du balcon ! snif ! snif !

**Alors ça vous à plu ? j'espère que oui ! reviews ?**

**Maintenant, je vais m'attaquer à la suite de Dépendance !! **


End file.
